


Need

by ackles_ass_equation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting John, Crying Dean, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hickeys, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Not Sorry For This One, Oral Fixation, Riding, Rimming, hinted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Dean finds Sam's acceptance letter.





	

Dean stared at the letter on the kitchen table. He couldn't even form thoughts.

He was barely aware of Sam coming back from his jog and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

He read and reread the letter until he was sure he could type an exact copy without looking at it. The words swam in his head, none of making sense and confirming everything Dean's been afraid of his whole life all at the same time.

_Sam was going to leave him._

Dean heard the shower shut off and began to ready himself for the conversation that was about to happen. Sam came out of the bathroom and scrubbed at his hair with a towel as he leaned over Dean's shoulder to see what he was looking at. Dean could feel the second Sam went rigid and stopped breathing. Sam's acceptance letter.

"Dean-"

"This is dated five months ago. Five _months_. Which means you've known for _four and a half_."

Sam backed up and away from his brother's almost disgusted tone.

"I'm sorry-"

"When were you going to tell me," Dean whispered.

"When I figured out what to say."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tuesday morning."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before they heard John's truck pull up in front of the hotel room they're calling home this week.

It didn't take a physic to feel the negative energy in the room when John walked in.

"What's going on," John asked as he shut the door behind him and dropped a duffel on the ground.

Dean was the first to speak up.

"Sam's leaving. For college."

Dean drowned the conversation between his brother and father. He was sure they'd get a noise complaint. Not that he cared. He just sat there at the tiny kitchen table and stared at the letter, tears in his eyes. The next thing he knew, it was two hours later and John's voice is the only thing he heard as the next words were spoken.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back."

The words hurt all of them, but there was no taking them back.

Sam turned and looked at Dean.

"Dean," he pleaded, voice breaking.

Dean made no indication that he even heard Sam.

Sam grabbed his bag, somewhat grateful they'd just gotten in town a few hours earlier and he hadn't a chance to unpack. He stormed out the door, never once turning back to look at any of them.

The door slammed shut behind him and Dean broke. His head fell on the table and he fought the urge to scream while tears streamed down his face.

John walked over to Dean, wrapped his arms around the boy's frame, and lifted him until he was standing. Dean swayed and John brought him closer to his chest. John began shushing him in hopes of comforting him.

"We're gonna lay down, alright, Dean?"

Dean nodded, still crying and clutching John's worn-out t-shirt. John shuffled them towards one of the beds and gently laid them down. John pulled Dean on top of him and ran his fingers through the younger Winchester's hair. After what seemed like forever, Dean began to calm down.

"How could you say that to him," Dean whispered.

"He needed me to. Why do you think he didn't tell you he was leaving? He was scared. He needed a push, a reason to leave. He doesn't want this life."

"He doesn't want me," Dean murmured, choking back a sob.

"No, baby. Shh. That's not true. Sam loves you. You can still go and visit him. This isn't the end for you two."

John kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Why are you being so gentle with me?"

"Because that's what _you_ need."

John rested his hand on the small of Dean's back. Dean slowly moved his crotch into John's hip until his hand was on Dean's ass instead. Dean sighed and snuggled closer to John's embrace.

John took a bold leap and began massaging Dean's ass. Dean gently rubbed his lower body against John's leg. John could clearly feel Dean's erection growing as well as his own.

John pullef Dean up so that's he could straddle the elder's lap. They're eyes locked for a split second before they met each other halfway for a kiss.

John was the first one to pull back.

"Is this really what you want, Dean?"

"Yes."

John leaned up to kiss him again.

He quickly unbuttoned Dean's shirt and shoved it off. He kissed down the sides of Dean's neck, careful not to mark him in such a visible place though he wanted to. He did, however, suck hickeys right below Dean's collarbones.

Through some awkward movement, they managed to get rid off both of their pants and boxers, as well as John's own shirt.

Dean latched his lips back onto John's. John took that as an opportunity to reach between them and jack them both off at a leisurely pace. Dean humped into John's hand in hopes of making him go faster. 

"Dad, please," Dean whined.

John leaned up and bit his earlobe.

"What do you want, baby boy?"

"Fuck me. Please, Daddy."

Dean froze and waited for John's reaction. John growled and flipped them over. He lightly nipped a trail along down Dean's stomach with his teeth. He licked a stripe up Dean's cock and moved lower. He sucked a hickey in each of the insides of Dean's upper thighs. He finally looked back up at Dean.

"Say it again," he ordered.

"Daddy," Dean said barely audible.

John slapped Dean's ass, just hard enough to sting for a second or two.

"Louder."

"Daddy," Dean moaned.

John flattened his tongue once over Dean's hole and licked teasingly. Dean gasped and moaned quietly. John did it again and again. By the time he could work his tongue inside, Dean was a whimpering and whining mess above him. John held up three fingers up to Dean's mouth. Dean eagerly opened up and sucked them into his mouth. John worried his mouth over the purpling bruises on Dean's thighs. He started to pull his fingers out of Dean's mouth, but Dean gripped his wrist and held him in place. John looked up to see Dean's eyes closed and pure bliss on his face.

John decided to give him a few more seconds. John kissed and licked his neck, ever so gently sucking random spots.

John pulled Dean's hand off of him. He slowly withdrew his fingers from Dean's mouth. Dean whined and tried to chase after them. John kissed him instead, which seemed to be enough for Dean who immediately kissed back.

"I'm not going to leave you, baby," John assured him.

Dean nodded and dragged John back into their kiss. While Dean is distracted, John worked his index finger into Dean's hole up to the second knuckle. Dean moved his hips down to take the rest of the finger. John moved the finger in and out for a few minutes and added another.

Dean groaned happily into John's mouth and wrapped his arms around his back.

"More," Dean whimpered.

"What do you say?"

"Please, Daddy, I need more."

"Good boy."

John rewarded him with another finger. Dean dug his fingers into John's shoulder and spine and hid his face in the crook of John's neck.

After John was positive that Dean was thoroughly prepped, John pulled out all three fingers. He lined the tip up his cock up with Dean's hole.

"Ready?"

Dean shook his head and opened his mouth quickly, but no words came out.

"It's okay, baby. Let it out." John ran his hand up and down Dean's side.

"Wanna ride you," Dean whispered, looking away.

John flipped them over. Dean reached behind him and grabbed John's dick. He positioned them and gently lowered himself. John brought his hands to Dean's hips and helped guide him.

When Dean was all the way down, he fell onto John's chest.

John wrapped his arms around Dean and began moving his hips. Dean followed his lead and began moving as well. John stilled and Dean picked up the pace. He figured out the angle to hit his prostate on almost every slide dow. He raised himself on his forearms to pick up the pace again.

He went to reach for his own dick but John slapped his hand away.

"You come on my cock, or you don't come at all," he growled.

That alone set Dean over the edge. He stopped moving as his release spilled onto John's stomach. John came soon after, filling Dean up.

After they caught their breaths, John pulled out and rolled Dean off him gently. He cleaned them up with one of their t-shirts. Dean got underneath the blanket as John turned out the lamp. John slid behind and slung an arm over Dean's hip as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Dean called Sam while John was in the shower and got his voicemail.

"Hey, Sammy. I, umm. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I really do hope you find what you want in California. Please call me back at some point."

The next time Dean heard Sam's voice was four years later. 


End file.
